fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
J Jonah Jameson
J Jonah Jameson and his wife Joan had their son John the astronaut together but Joan was later mugged and murdered leaving Jameson devastated and distrusting of those who operated outside the law Jameson also used his influence in the media for good advocating civil rights and helping bring down organized Crime eventually rising to cheif editor of the daily bugle Jameson hired Peter Parker a freelance photographer to take pictures of Spider-Man However unlike most Jameson saw Spiderman as a menace instead of a hero also holding a grudge against Spider-Man for taking media attention away from John even after Spiderman saved John,s life Jameson accused Spider-Man of orchestrating the whole thing to make himself look good and continued to publish unfavorable articles about Spider-Man Jameson went to great lengths in his campaign against Spider-Man such as working with Spencer smythe,s spider slayers in trying to capture Spider-Man Jameson also paid private investigator Mac Gargan to undergo a procedure in order to defeat Spider-Man but this procedure caused Gargan to go insane as the villain the Scorpion Gargan seeked revenge by trying to murder Jameson who was saved by Spider-Man a former criminal named Frederick Foswell began doing detective work pretending to be a criminal known as patch then publishing illegal activities in the bugle to Jameson,s delight Foswell and Jameson were kidnapped by the kingpin and Spider-Man wasn,t there to save them due to retiring after getting sick of Jameson,s hate campaign the two manged to escape but Foswel still died to save Save Jameson who predictably blamed Spider-Man but still showed himself to be a man of Honor by showing Foswell as the hero he was in the bugle the next day Jameson later hired Marla Madison to create spider slayers as Spider-Man had destroyed all of them and Spencer Smythe who was now one of Jameson,s enemies created them Jameson and Marla fell in love with Jameson transforming into a nicer and even occasionally smiling man Jameson ended up getting married to Marla who was kidnapped by scorpion before being saved by Spider-Man the Hobgoblin later tried to use Jameson,s commissioning of the Scorpion to blackmail him but as a man of Honor Jameson willingly confessed his role in the scorpion,s creation as well as graciously stepping down as chief editor giving the job to his old friend Robbie Robertson When Peter unmasked himself as Spider-Man Jameson was crushed as he,d always believed Peter to be an honest kid whom he loves like a son despite the initial devastation Jameson quickly saw an opportunity to turn a profit by suing Peter for fraud while the government gave Peter immunity due to the fact he was a registered hero and had done numerous good deeds Jameson continued to pursue the lawsuit when Robbie stood up for Peter Jameson sacked his friend Spider-Man later met with Jameson provoking him into a fight by asking if John and Marla knew of his cowardice Spider-Man showed Jameson pictures of the fight stating they would sell a million Copies Jameson crushed the film with his foot but still went to then tell Robbie he could have his job back when Robbie asked why he,d want it Jameson stated he looked up to Robbie as the person he aspired to be after the events of one more day no one remembered Spiderman,s identity including Jameson he had a war of words with Peter about a delayed paycheck resulting in a heart attack causing Marla to sell of the bugle to Dexter Benett behind Jameson,s back enraging him When Jameson became mayor of New York one of his first acts was to create his own anti spider squad later Jameson would employ Peter one again as his press photographer due to Peter being out of Work and needing money Spencer Smythe,s son Alistair seeked revenge against Jameson who he blamed for his father,s death by teaming up with Scorpion to kill those Jameson loved Marla then died to save Jameson from smythe surprisingly Jameson laid the blame entirely on himself not on Spider-Man or Smythe Jameson started a working relationship with the superior Spider-Man completely unaware it was Doc Ock in Spiderman,s body Jameson helped ock in facilitating an organization where super criminals could be held but after ock betrayed him Jameson,s hatred of Spider-Man was renewed. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Honorable Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Greedy Category:On and off Category:Master of Hero Category:In love Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Parents Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Related to Hero